The handcuffs can be used to bind a person's wrist and hands of the handcuffed person cannot act normal and large movement, so army and police personnel usually use handcuffs to restrict a suspect's action while seizing or detaining the suspect, in order to control the suspect's action efficiently. The person using the handcuffs and the condition of using the handcuffs are more special, so most of the manufacturers try to improve the design of the handcuffs and related products for enhancing convenience and security in use. An existing and common handcuffs having two-bolt lock is illustrated in the following paragraph.
Please refer to FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B. The handcuffs 1 includes two circular hooks 11 and a chain 13, the circular hook 11 is formed by assembling a cheek plate assembly 111 and a bow-type plate 113. an end of the bow-type plate 113 is pivotally linked with an end of the cheek plate assembly unit 111, and other end of the bow-type plate 113 can be inserted into an accommodating space 115 at other end of the cheek plate assembly unit 111 to fix with the other end of the cheek plate assembly 111; or, to cross other end of the cheek plate assembly 111 to the end of the cheek plate assembly 111. The cheek plate assembly 111 is provided with a keyhole 116, a lock adjusting slot 117, a clamping member 118 and a two-bolt lock plate 119 at the other end thereof. The keyhole 116 passes through a side surface of the cheek plate assembly 111. The lock adjusting slot 117, the clamping member 118 and the two-bolt lock plate 119 are located in the cheek plate assembly 111. An end of the clamping member 118 is pivoted on the cheek plate assembly 111. The two-bolt lock plate 119 can be moved horizontally, an end of the two-bolt lock plate 119 corresponds to the lock adjusting slot 117, and other end of the two-bolt lock plate 119 corresponds to the keyhole 116. The chain 13 is formed by at least one metal ring, and two ends of the chain 13 are connected to other ends of circular hooks 11 respectively. Therefore, the army and police personnel can lock the circular hooks 11 on the suspect's wrists, and efficiently restrict the suspect's hand movement within the length of the chain 13.
Please refer to FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B. When the army and police personnel lock the handcuffs on suspect's wrist, the other end of the bow-type plate 113 is inserted into the other end of the cheek plate assembly 111, and the other end of the clamping member 118 is engaged with the other end of the bow-type plate 113, whereby the handcuffs 1 is at a first locking status. Next, the army and police personnel can insert a rod 151 of an end of a key 15 into the lock adjusting slot 117 to push the two-bolt lock plate 119, to enable the two-bolt lock plate 119 to constrain the clamping member 118, so that the other end of the clamping member 118 is hard to depart from the status of engaging with the other end of the bow-type plate 113, and the handcuffs 1 is entered a second locking status. Therefore, when the suspect inserts other object into the keyhole 116 and intends to move the clamping member 118, the two-bolt lock plate 119 can stop the suspect from opening the handcuffs 1 well. When wanting to loosen up the handcuffs 1, the army and police personnel can insert a locking piece 153 of other end of the key 15 into the keyhole 116 in advance, to push the two-bolt lock plate 119 to move reversely for lifting the restriction applied on the clamping member 118. The army and police can then rotate the key 15 again to open the handcuffs 1.
According to the above-mentioned illustration, the handcuffs having two-bolt lock is adopted by most army and police personnel due to its higher security. The army and police personnel usually have to carry the key 15 for correctly locking or unlocking the handcuffs 1 by the rod 151 and the locking piece 153 of the key 15. However, the key 15 is usually designed in small size and easily intermingled with litter in the pocket, so the army and police personnel must rummage the litter in the pocket repeatedly to find the key. In this situation, it not only causes the inconvenience in use for the army and police personnel, but also increases the anxiety of the army and police personnel during the process of rummaging the key 15. In addition, the rod 151 of the key 15 is very thin, so the rod 151 is easy to hook the line of the clothes while the key 15 is placed in a pocket of a knitted shirt, clothes or pants made of similar material. Therefore, the army and police personnel cannot easily take out the key 15, the line of the clothes or pants may further be broken while the key 15 is dragged forcibly, and it may cause that the army and police personnel must pay extra expense for buying clothes. Moreover, some manufacturers design the key as a ball-point pen shape to solve the problem of rummaging or lost due to the small size of the key, but the rod and the locking piece of the key having ball-point pen shape are still separately disposed at two ends, the problem of hooking the line still happen while the army and police personnel carry the key having ball-point pen shape, and the exterior appearance of such key is grotesque and not easy to be accepted widely.
Therefore, what is need is to design a key having more appropriate structure to solve the above-mentioned problem in use, so that the army and police personnel can carry the key conveniently and lock or unlock the handcuffs quickly.